darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
456
Nathan tells Naomi that Barnabas is the Collinsport Strangler and that Joshua has been keeping him in the tower room. Synopsis Teaser : A séance has been held in the great house of Collinwood, a séance which has suspended time and space, and sent one girl on an uncertain and frightening journey into the past, back to the year 1795. Where now, branded as a witch, she is a fugitive from the law. Hunted, forced from her hiding place she runs with the child whose life she has saved, but who is still marked for death. Daniel sneaks into Collinwood through the drawing room window and then goes to the front door to let Victoria in. He leads her to the study to wait while he gets Naomi. He tells her to lock the door, and when he returns he will knock three times so she will know it is he. Daniel starts to go upstairs to find Naomi but runs into Millicent who demands to know who has kept him out so late. She wants to know who he was talking to in the study, and when he doesn't tell her she decides to go and see for herself. Act I To stop her, Daniel says he was talking to himself which upsets Millicent. Naomi comes downstairs and is glad to see Daniel. But Millicent, quite mad, accuses Naomi of keeping things from her and runs back into the drawing room shutting the doors behind her. Daniel tells Naomi that he brought Victoria back and she is in the study. When Naomi sees Victoria, they embrace. Victoria apologizes for coming because Naomi has already done enough for her. Naomi mentions that she told Peter to bring her here two hours ago. Victoria becomes concerned for Peter's safety because he never returned to the mausoleum. She is convinced he has been captured. Daniel tells Naomi about the man who tried to capture him. Nathan returns to Collinwood calling out for Millicent. Millicent tells him that Daniel is back and is in the study. Nathan goes to have a little chat with him. Act II While Naomi hides Victoria in a closet, she asks Nathan what he wants. When he says he wants to talk to Daniel, Naomi suggests that Daniel is tired, and it would be best to wait until morning. Nathan demands to be let into the study so Naomi unlocks the door. Nathan wants to know what Daniel has told Naomi. Daniel repeats his story about the man who tried to kidnap him. Nathan suggests Daniel is making the story up so Daniel describes the man. Hearing the description of the stranger, Naomi recognizes him as Nathan's friend who was at the house earlier. Nathan says that man was no friend of his. He is dead, killed by Peter Bradford. Act III Naomi sent Daniel to bed with Ben Stokes to watch over him. Nathan wants to become Daniel's legal guardian. Millicent mentions to Nathan that Daniel let someone, most likely the witch, into the house earlier. Naomi returns to Victoria who tells her that Nathan lied. Peter didn't kill the man. She did. Victoria insists she has to go into the village to save Peter, but Naomi wants her to wait until tomorrow. Joshua will be back from Boston and will know what to do. Naomi tells her she will be safe if she sleeps in her room tonight and leads her quietly up the stairs. Act IV The next morning, Daniel is coming downstairs and runs into Nathan who accuses him of bringing Miss Winters to the house. Nathan says Daniel is lying and grabs the boy. Naomi demands his release, and Daniel runs out of the house. Naomi tells Nathan she is having the authorities investigate what happened to Daniel. He is going into town to identify the body as the man who tried to kill him. Naomi mentions there is a witness to what happened. Naomi refuses to tell Nathan who it is. He tells her that her husband won't like the authorities coming to the house to investigate. He reveals to her that Barnabas is not dead and is, in fact, a murderer. When she refuses to listen to him, he challenges her to go to the tower room to find out for herself. She later goes to the tower room and begins to open the coffin. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Naomi Collins * Joel Crothers as Nathan Forbes * Nancy Barrett as Millicent Collins * David Henesy as Daniel Collins * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters Background information and notes Production * This was the final time Daniel Collins was played by David Henesy. The character will next be seen in 1111 as an adult played by Louis Edmonds. He is not to be confused with Daniel Collins (1970 PT), who is the son of Quentin and Angelique in Parallel Time. Story * TIMELINE: It was two hours ago when Naomi told Peter to bring Victoria to Collinwood. Day 186 begins, and will end in 460. It was yesterday when Daniel told Naomi that someone grabbed him. Bloopers and continuity errors * As Victoria begins to explain to Naomi how she killed Noah, she mistakenly begins to say, "David", but quickly corrects herself with "Daniel". (Although this probably was a mistake on Alexandra Moltke's part, it can be explained away by the fact that Victoria knows that David and Daniel look similar and confused the two for a moment. And to add to Victoria's confusion she's still recovering from being shot so she's probably feeling slightly delirious to say the least.) * A few lines after Victoria says David instead of Daniel, Naomi also says David instead of Daniel. * When Victoria opens the study door, a modern metal folding chair can be seen. * At the end of Act I, when Nathan knocks on the study door, before the scene fades and as the music rises, we can hear Naomi say "What do you want, Lieutenant?", which is her first line in Act II. * When seen from the outside, the tower room windows are almost square. From the inside however, they are long rectangles. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 456 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 456 - An Illogical ExplanationCategory:Dark Shadows episodes